An enterprise may support communication and collaboration among users across the enterprise. Data retention as well as ensuring storage of compliant data within a group based communication repository associated with the enterprise is an important and complex security challenge. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with digital content auditing and retention in a group based communication system. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.